Collision
by write-notright
Summary: Atoms collide, worlds collide; people collide. Maddy is alone in Canada, parents missing. The Doctor is /im/patiently waiting for his T.A.R.D.I.S to return... And two people, so different, collide.
1. Alone - AL

The sun rose above the jagged horizon and slowly Maddy reverted back to her human self. She towered over the world beneath her, the tip of the mountain at her feet and wind blowing strongly at her face, hair wild. While Maddy missed the easiness of tech, letting lose in the wild like this felt amazing. Free.

'Rhydian would love this,' she thought. 'Mam and Da would have loved it too, if they were here. Shannon would scream, though. And Tom…let's not think about how Tom would react.'

Her laugh changed into a scream as she tripped a hundred miles in one go, before her reaching hands finally grasped a branch and she clung on for her life, wincing when it creaked under her weight. She shifted and swung herself until she was finally on relatively safe ground – a small cave in the mountain side.

As she stared at the ground beneath her, hundreds of miles down, she realized that perhaps being this high wasn't good for her. It seemed balance was a trait her wolf-self had and her human self didn't.

With a sigh she changed back to a wolf and clambered down the mountain side, howling as she went.

And as the hours passed, she smelt it. At first it was faint, and she had shrugged it off as pollen, but after a while it grew stronger until it wasn't something Maddy could ignore. And since there wasn't much for her to do, other than to somehow magic herself to Stoneybridge and cross an entire ocean, she followed it. It took her past a large lake and a small fern field and in and out of forests and between tall trees and through long green grass and then it reached to the edge of a large city, where it stopped.

Completely stopped. The scent didn't linger, it didn't merge with another - it just disappeared all at once. Maddy couldn't even trace it back. Whatever caused it just…vanished out of existence.

The youngest Smith shook her head as she transformed to human. Hoping her ragged jeans, dirty button-up shirt and muddy, ripped backpack wouldn't seem too out of place in this city. A café would be nice to visit and, seeing as she was already at a city, she could stay at hotel for the night.

She still had a couple thousand in her Mam's debit card, since she rarely spent any of it, so a day or two with actual people wouldn't take much off of the grand total and some new clothes would definitely be a good birthday present.

Today, Maddy was going to be eighteen.

The Doctor had been spending the last two days in Ottawa. It was a nice place, if a little boring (though the Doctor was not someone to ask about holiday recommendations) and even with its' many hotels and restaurants and shopping malls and arcades, the Doctor preferred the TARDIS. Unfortunately, there wasn't much he could do because they'd been in an argument and she'd left promptly after – which wasn't something she had done before, but she was growing up, he guessed.

Anyhow, he had booked a hotel room (the presidential suite; they gave these funny little umbrellas in the drinks that he was sure was sent to Earth by tiny Asapartians – who needed umbrellas that small? - ) but since he had no money he ended up using his psychic paper he was sure he was slowly growing to love. At least, more than the TARDIS, because unlike the_ TARDIS, _his psychic paper had never let him down. Except for the past three times, but hey, who was counting?

He was just leaving his hotel room when something inside his pocket began to buzz. He stuck his entire arm in and felt around – sonic hammer, diary, sonic diary (you never know when that might come in handy), a sewing kit, a hot water-bottle, a sonic hot water-bottle, a water bottle – how ordinary – and….there!

With a tug he pulled it out his pocket; a large metal detector like object that was buzzing and beeping loudly. A large pair of headphones were shoved over his ears and he ran haphazardly through the halls of the hotel, pulling down a couple of paintings as he rounded a corner and shoved a few caretakers and their trolleys down (ignoring their splutters of indignation) in his rush to get to the source of this energy.

It was a bit awkward in the elevator though, since the calming music really clashed with the Doctor's screeching to "HURRY UP ALREADY" and the faces the other people on the lift were making as they cowered in the corner of the small box.

When the doors finally opened the Doctor sprinted out barging into another hundred people before making it to the main hall, where he yelled, "MOVE IT FOLKS" and "GET OUTA MA WAY", causing the receptionist to call for the guards. He was leaving anyway, so it was just a waste of time.

And then when he was finally outside with broken glass doors behind him and a receptionist crying about losing her job, he paused and looked down at the small black and green radar on the device in his arms and realized that it had stopped.

And then he turned to the angry faces of two guards in black suits and sirens ringing in the distance.

And then he laughed nervously as he realized all the damage he had just caused.

And then the receptionist glared at him with blood shot red eyes.

"I'll, uh, be off then."

And then he ran.

The café, which was built beneath a dance studio from what the posters outside said, was a pleasant place and Maddy had met a nice blonde haired girl who called herself Michelle (she even ignored her clothes, if that wasn't a good sign, what was?). They enjoyed a fruit smoothie and talked about worldly affairs – that Maddy hadn't been up to date on – until a girl with brown hair in the pony tail said she needed her, so she left.

It got boring pretty quick without someone to talk to, so Maddy left once her smoothie was done and jumped into the nearest clothing department.

Maddy tried to ignore the stares and casually attempted to pick some new clean clothes from the many racks that littered the shopping mall in a somehow organized fashion. She wanted her Mam's money to last, so she decided she'd stick with the dirt cheap stuff.

Unfortunately, this shop didn't understand the meaning of gender neutral clothing. The female section was filled with dresses and pink skirts and tank tops, which was anything but Maddy's style (where the hell were the jeans?!). And, after some hesitation, she entered the male aisle and found that none of that would possibly fit her.

Plus, everything was at least thirty dollars or more – and if she wanted to save her money, which she did, her clothes were not going to be from here.

So she rushed her way out of the overly expensive shop into the busy high street, where yet another hundred people whispered and giggled at her clothing – it wasn't her fault she was surviving in the woods for practically two months! People weren't like this in Stoneybridge, were they?

Anyhow, after a few minutes of scouring the streets and attempting (and failing) to not catch people's eye and be caught by social services, Maddy found a nice thrift store with some good quality second hand clothing.

She had just finished paying twenty dollars for her new – well, mostly new – clothes (a blue t-shirt with button-up sleeves, a red hoodie that was slightly too big and two pairs of denim jeans, one blue and the other a dark green) and had just stuffed them into her backpack when her senses flared and she smelt it again, five hours after it had disappeared.

Perhaps it was excitement, or boredom or just plain carelessness, but Maddy sat up on the park bench outside and grinned as the familiar smell she had spent a whole night trying to track filled her nostrils and her eyes grew golden as she rose to follow it.

She pushed past a load of people who yelled after her but they couldn't hope to keep up. She was way too fast. Maddy was barely breaking a sweat as she turned the corner –

The golden glow in her eyes disappeared and she bumped into someone and at the same time they both yelled,

"Hey!"

The Doctor had been running for some time when he finally decided to stop, since the guards had probably given up and the police were never going to find a Mr. Albus Percival Wulfric Dumbledore anywhere (honestly, the person who thought that up must have been very imaginative).

He turned a corner and watched curiously as a teenager began doing back flips and spins inside a café in front of some other teenager and when the Doctor walked away, he learned something new; teenagers are insane. Possibly more than he was.

Anyhow, the sun was still high in the sky and the Doctor was starting to get worried because a) he hadn't found the TARDIS, b) he didn't have anywhere to sleep and c) he hadn't found the source of the energy spike. He thought the boredom was finally over!

He missed the TARDIS. He was sorry for calling her useless, but even when he yelled it out to the sky in the park (ignoring all the weird faces) she hadn't come back. She was pulling a really big temper tantrum this time, something she'd never really done before.

The sun beat done on the Doctor as he sat on the bench dejectedly, hoping desperately for the TARDIS to forgive him because while he loved the human race, a few days of their shenanigans got incredibly boring – what the Doctor wanted was adventure. A real adventure, with real-life lasers and possible a reunion with Sarah, who he knew was out there still with her belly-button-less son Luke. Or maybe he would meet up with Amy. Or Rory. He really didn't care, he just needed something interesting to happen, and for it to happen soon!

As if to answer his prayers, his pocket began to buzz and he lurched from his seat and grinned; he knew exactly what it was. He pulled the radar out of his pocket and began to run, continuing his rampage through the city, laughing and screaming all the way until –

Until he barged into another person, and they both yelled at each other at the exact same moment,

"Hey!"

The Doctor and Maddy inspected each other for a moment – one taking in the others clothes (dirty and clean) the other taking in the others belongings (a backpack and a giant metal detector). For a moment they forgot about the strange scent and the strange energy.

Suddenly they both turned their heads to the right in the same instance as the energy doubled over suddenly.

"That way!" they said, at the same time.

They shot a look at each other before nodding, and they ran together up to the mysterious energy source.

**AL's A/N**: This story is being written by me, AL, and my friend HP! I'll write one chapter, and HP will write the next and so on. Thanks for reading! Please vote/comment/review/favorite/follow on your way out.


	2. Come With Me - HP

**THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY H.P**

* * *

They ran for what seemed like eternity until the scent and energy disappeared yet again.  
"Why does it keep doing that?!" They asked in unison.

The Doctor was red faced and panting whereas Maddy had barely broken a sweat.

"How aren't you exhausted?" The Doctor asked.

"I go to the gym." Maddy lied, being a wolfblood isn't really something you admit to someone you just met even if that person carries metal detector thingy around.

"What is it anyway?" Maddy asked.

"No idea, I was about to ask you the same question. I was just having a kind of holiday,I guess. When my radar picked up a strange energy spike. How did you find out about it?"

"I kind of smelled it." Maddy replied, hopefully it didn't make what she was too obvious.

Then the smell and energy appeared again. This time they ran faster than before, there was no way they'd lose it for a third time. While running the Doctor couldn't help but sniff the air, he couldn't smell a thing.  
"You have an amazing sense of smell!"

Maddy was running so fast her eyes changed color. The Doctor noticed but shrugged it off as a trick of the light.

They came to an abrupt stop because there in front of them was a wolblood doing some healing magic on an injured member of their pack.

"What are you doing?!" The Doctor asked getting his sonic screwdriver out from his pocket.  
"It's okay i think she's trying to help, let's just go, please just leave her alone."

The Doctor didn't know why but he trusted her.

"So, what's your name then?" He asked while they walked away.

"Maddy, and you are?"

"I'm the doctor."

"Doctor Who?"

"Just the doctor." His sonic screwdriver started to buzz telling him that the T.A.R.D.I.S was back.

'Finally,she's back. I knew she'd calm down eventually.' He thought.

Maddy followed the Doctor back to his T.A.R.D.I.S. She peaked inside.

"It's bigger on the inside!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

"This is the T.A.R.D.I.S, it stands for  
Time  
And  
Relative  
Dimension  
In  
Space.  
So do you want to come with me?'

Maddy thought for a second and then made the easiest decision of her life.  
"YES!"

Maybe she would be able to see Rhydian and more importantly find her parents. If this could take her through time and space she was certain this was possible. And even if it wasn't at least she tried.


	3. Power in names (1:1)- AL

**THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY A.L**

* * *

Maddy blinked and jerked, almost tripping in her run. The man behind her – the same from the vision – watched her curiously.

"You okay?" he asked. Maddy shook herself and nodded at him, wondering what had just happened, before the man began running again and Maddy found herself following in turn. But, despite wanting to forget the oddly realistic (and yet not) dream from moments before, Maddy began inspecting her surroundings subconsciously; the vivid greens and browns of the plant life around her; the man's suit and red bow tie; all were exactly the same as the dream.

Briefly she wondered if perhaps the dream was real and that the man really was called the Doctor; that the T.A.R.D.I.S really did exist – but she shook the daydream out of her head; wolfbloods were one thing, travelling time and space was a whole other level of impossible. 'Besides,' she thought as she snuck and glance behind her and found a heavily breathing, red faced Doctor, 'I'm not stupid. If someone could actually travel through time and space, who knows what else they can do.'

Because, sure, he looked like a human (a particularly weak one at that), but so did Maddy and she could easily turn into a wolf within a matter of seconds. She had met people before who seemed innocently unaware of wolfbloods but turned out to be the bane of her happiness (another Doctor from months gone by flashed through her mind).

Sure if she ventured with him through time and space ('as if,' Maddy laughed) she could easily bite off his head in wolf form but…if he had a spaceship that could travel through time and space, then what was to stop him through doing anything else? Going back and killing her, killing her parents - with time in his hands the Doctor could do anything.

She didn't know that man, the Doctor; what she had done in the dream, just smiled and said yes without a second thought, that wasn't what Maddy would have done. The Doctor seemed kind, seemed nice, seemed innocent; but she didn't know him and Maddy was no stranger to danger and its' tricks.

Danger was a master illusionist – and perhaps, the Doctor was one of his lies.

Besides, the Doctor was the least of her problems. Her parents were gone, and that was all that mattered to Maddy now, that and finding Rhydian and Shannon and Tom. Not even a time travelling man in a suit was going to sway her from looking for her parents.

With a shake of her head and a last look at the Doctor, Maddy breathed in the air deeply and focused intently on the scent.

* * *

The Doctor stared at the girl in front of him intently; measuring the speed in which she ran (that was definitely faster than humanly possible) and working along with the speed as well as the consistency of her breathing, he calculated in his mind an average of her weight and height in a matter of seconds. He shot a look at the energy radar and sensor – he was starting call it his E.R.A.S (pronounced 'erase'), since his T.A.R.D.I.S wasn't back he needed a replacement for a while, and the radar was the best substitute he could find (the only substitute he could fine, although he hadn't looked very hard or for very long) – and the green dot flared not too far from his position.

Then his eyes wandered upwards again and he took a moment to take in the girl. Dirty clothes, tatty backpack, un-brushed hair – obviously a runaway of some sort. And with the way she paused and took deep sniffs there was some element of supreme sense of smell, which, while uncommon in humans, was a somewhat normal thing.

At first the Doctor had wondered what a human was doing, going after an energy source like the one the Doctor was hunting – and then he remembered Sarah, and wondered if the girl in front of him happened to be one of her apprentices of some-sort.

Knowing his luck, she probably was.

And because of how used to impossibility the Doctor was, because of his immunity to anything normal, the Doctor didn't think much about Maddy's heightened sense of smell or her speed. He wasn't very fast himself, human or Gallifreyan-wise, so finding someone who was faster than him was not hard at all.

The E.R. ' beeps rang loudly in the woods and the Doctor rushed to reach the flare of energy.

* * *

Maddy's breathe caught in her throat as she reached it, a large gaping hole in at the foot of one of the many mountains that littered Canada – the mouth of a cave. She was closer to the energy than ever before, she could feel it now, the energy dancing through her veins, calling to her, unlike before when she just barely smelt it.

It was difficult to restrain a howl, to keep her inner wolf inside and even harder to keep her eyes their natural brown rather than a glowing amber – the man, the Doctor if her dream was somehow true, would be right behind, red faced, any time soon.

In those moments before the Doctor reached Maddy's location, Maddy pocked her head into the opening, hoping to see those wolfbloods in her dream and tell them to run, before the Doctor came with his giant metal detector thing. For a few seconds, she let her wolf over power her – just slightly, enough to see through the dark in the way a human couldn't.

And what she saw was not was what she had seen in her vision (she knew it wasn't true anyway), not wild wolfbloods or even remains of a pack, but something else entirely.

"Woah." She whispered at the sight.

And then a hand covered up Maddy's mouth and she almost screamed and reverted to her wolf form to the bite the hand off until her holder whispered, "Shh. Look, do you see that?"

And Maddy had to force the adrenaline out of her and beg the wolf inside to calm, just to look up with normal brown eyes. Pulling her against the wall with one hand against her mouth, was the Doctor. He held a smooth metal tool in his hand that let out a soft buzzing sound, emitting a soft blue light.

His hand left her face slowly and he pressed his index finger against his lips, and Maddy nodded, gulping. With a twist of his wrist, he gestured for her to follow him as he tiptoed into the cavern with the flashlight-thing aimed in front of him. Maddy paused for a minute, before stalking behind him with the grace of a fox.

Maddy found it difficult to see without using any of her wolfblood heritage, especially with the tiny amount of light the Doctor's device made, but she didn't complain. It was the perfect time for Eolas, but she didn't think it would be safe around the Doctor, so the young wolfblood tried to hold back the urge to use it.

She hoped she wasn't addicted, Mam and Da' would kill her.

Maddy could hear it – a scuffling sound, coming from deep within the cavern. The closer they got the sound got louder, however it became slower until eventually it stopped.

And then so did the Doctor. Maddy opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, when he crouched down and shone his shone his torchlight-thing at the ground – which Maddy could see, was covered in intricate patterns, circles and waves that looked oddly like –

"Gallifreyan," the Doctor whispered. Maddy's ears perked curiously, but she knelt down beside the suited man and rubbed her hand against the carvings. The wild wolfblood in her tried to begin Ansin on the marks, so Maddy quickly removed her hand from the stone ground. To Maddy it looked exactly like the wolfblood literature that Keri read occasionally, the one she had been beginning to learn.

Gallifreyan – come to think of it, that was what Keri had called it too. How did the Doctor know it? She shot a look at him and took in a breath. She knew barely the basics of…Gallifreyan, and the symbols beneath her feet where anything but basic.

"What does it mean?"

The Doctor paused in his musings and grinned at Maddy. "Nothing to worry about," the Doctor said, but Maddy knew he was lying. She could hear his hearts beating faster than they were seconds ago and then she realised – hearts. Plural. Her eyes widened and suddenly her dream from earlier hit her again and Maddy wondered if perhaps the part about the Doctor was true. Maybe…he really did have a T.A.R.D.I.S?

She tried not to cower away from him, or feel too excited by the prospect of travelling through space.

'No,' she shook the thought away, 'you've got to find Mam and Da' and Rhydian, not dance around in space.'

"Do you have any matches?" The Doctor asked. Maddy wondered if he finally realised just how terrible his little device was as a light source. With a moment of thought, Maddy pulled her backpack out and searched for the box of matches she'd brought months ago and hadn't used once and chucked them to the Doctor – who got a matchbox to the head because he didn't know how to catch.

She laughed at his annoyance and tried not to be entranced by the little flicker of flame and then tried not to be shocked by the giant torch the Doctor pulled out of his _pocket_ and lit on fire.

"What the – whoa."

All around them, no doubt painstakingly carved across the floor was Gallifreyan in all its confusing circular glory. They stood on the edge of what seemed like a part of a circle that they could barely see the middle of. If Maddy wasn't so preoccupied with the fact that the Doctor had two hearts and had just pulled out a meter long pole from his pocket, Maddy would have been shocked by the odd and alien familiarity of the circle.

Maybe she would have noticed their scent if she had focused.

"Where are the bats?" the Doctor interrupted Maddy's awe, waving the torch – that Maddy was still trying not to stare at giddily – up at the ceiling which wasn't too high up. There was no noise, not the scuffling one from earlier, or the beating wings of bats she expected.

"What?" Maddy asked, pulling a flashlight out of her backpack before pulling it back over her shoulder, and looked around the place curiously, flashlight illuminating the walls around her.

"We're in a dark cave. There should be bats _everywhere_. There should be," he shrugs uncomfortably, "Stuff on the ground! And loads of it! So where…no…Why aren't they here?"

Maddy watched as the Doctor ran about, inspecting the walls and the ground, licking the dust that gathered around (that was not a nice sight), occasionally muttering about 'peace' and 'afterwards' and 'melody'.

Eventually, getting bored of just watching – the energy this place was giving off was making Maddy feel slightly hyperactive – Maddy wandered around, careful not to lose track of the Doctor. Her flashlight glowed brightly, since she hadn't really used it all in the past few months so it still had pretty much full batteries.

She tip-toed around the cave, kneeling down often to attempt to read the little circles within the large circle, but found most of the language too advanced. Those lessons she, Rhydian and Jana had had with Keri were informative – most of the wild wolfblood abilities names stemmed from the language, for example, Eolas meant hunt or hunting and Ansin meant history or discover, depending on the context it was being used. If you didn't know the name of the ability, it was a lot harder to learn, for some reason.

She thought back happily to one of the lessons they had, long ago.

* * *

"So why is it so important to know the name? Can't we just, I don't know, do it?" Rhydian asked for the third time. Maddy and Jana groaned in annoyance. Keri however smiled patiently.

"There is power in a name, Rhydian, which cannot be explained."

"But there has to be some reason, I mean –"

"Stuff it Rhydian, you're starting to sound like Shannon," Maddy moaned, and Jana laughed when Shannon yelled 'don't compare us!' from the sofa, clicking away on her laptop.

"Yeah, well if there's power in a name, than why call me Rhydian?" This time, instead of telling him to be quiet, Maddy perked. It would actually be kind of cool to know what his name meant.

"Rhydian means red, I think." Jana answered, "I read it one of the scrolls with the pack."

"Wow," Rhydian said sarcastically, "that's powerful."

"Don't complain," Maddy chastised, "my name means Magdala. Tower in Hebrew or something."

Rhydian looked her up and down.

"Not much of a tower."

Maddy growled and her eyes flared amber. Rhydian inched away slightly.

"Actually," Keri said, "While Rhydian does mean red, red symbolises emotions or traits such as anger –"

"Oh, Rhydian really does suit him then!" Tom called from next to Shannon, who tried to cover up her laugh with a cough.

"Shut it, Tom." Rhydian growled. Tom just laughed more.

"Rhydian, stop being so," there was a pause before Jana continued, "Rhydian!"

Everybody froze for a minute, shot looks at each other and then fell into hysterics. "That wasn't even funny," Rhydian groaned. Then he shot a look at Jana. "It's not like your name's some gift from God."

"It is, actually. Jana means 'gift from God'." Keri enlightened.

They all fell into laughter again, Rhydian sketching on a piece of paper muttering about how it wasn't even funny.

* * *

Maddy smiled softly at the memory and found herself at what seemed to be the center of the large circle, where there was a small dip, surrounding it a sequence of characters Maddy recognized from…

Maddy hadn't told her Mam and Da', but she, Rhydian and Jana were going to skip school that day. Jana told them one of the pack elders, Mordwa, had died and as pack heir she had to be there for the funeral.

Maddy and Rhydian shot each other looks and didn't trust the rest of the pack to be alone with Jana, so they decided to go with her. It would have been educational, after all they were finding out what a wild wolfblood funeral would be like.

They hadn't really expected much, perhaps a small ceremony and a small grave, but it turned out…very different. Instead of the mediocre gathering they had expected, it was a party. They had covered the surrounding trees with spring flowers and had stolen a white dress for the old village elder, and had plaited flowers into her brown hair and washed her skin clean. She was laid in a bed of flowers and music played all around.

Three people – mother, father, sibling, friend and other-half, Jana told them was traditional, however the elder was very old and had outlived her parents by decades – walked around Mordwa's little hole in the ground and chanted a song, half in English, half in Gallifreyan.

"May peace be granted in the afterwards,

May lost kin be found in the afterwards,

May you join our friends, our family, our kin in the afterwards,

May you join the Great Circle,

Join the afterwards."

And Rhydian held Maddy's hand as they watched the burial forlornly, and then Maddy realised that the flowers that were laid around the elder were not thrown in a random fashion, but in a pattern. A large circle with intricate curves and lines.

When Maddy asked Keri during the next Gallifreyan lesson they have, she says it was the symbol of the Great Circle. The place all wolfbloods go when they die – they join the circle of their friends and their families.

* * *

Maddy ran her hand across the characters. 'The Great Circle,' she thought, staring at the words, fighting the powerful urge to use Ansin then and there.

"What's with the face?"

The young wolfblood jumped at the voice and turned to the find the Doctor watching her curiously, torch up high. Maddy shook her head. "Nothing to worry about."

The Doctor stood for a moment, a little concerned, before nodding and moving a few paces away, scrutinizing the scripture beneath them.

"So, what are you doing here?" The Doctor asked.

Maddy didn't answer. She could smell it, faintly; a coppery, familiar smell. She sniffed and found herself crawling towards the dip in the center of the circle, dust and dirt smudging into her already dirty clothes, and found a small puddle of...

Blood.

She reached out and dipped a finger into it, bringing it close to her nose and she inhaled deeply. The scent…it was so familiar…

Her eyes widened when she sniffed it one last time; it was theirs' – Mam and Da's!

She jumped to her feet and turned towards the Doctor, "Doctor, look –"

And then she froze. The Doctor shifted slowly and stared at her, almost glaring. But Maddy didn't move – she stood frozen.

"How –" he whispered, "How do you know my name?" His voice raised higher when Maddy didn't answer, instead stood frozen, unblinking. With a growl he jumped to his feet and walked in front of her, leaning into her face. Her eyes didn't move to follow him – they were fixed behind him in fear.

"I said," He whispered threateningly, "how do you know my name?"

When the young wolfblood's lips moved, slowly, hesitantly, it wasn't to answer the Doctor's question.

"What…is…that?"

* * *

**A/N: OH MY THINGS ARE GOING DOWWN hehehe this was A.L's chapter, I hope you enjoyed! I don't have a beta, so please excuse any spelling/grammar/punctuation mistakes that will inevitably appear down the line. The next chapter will the part 2 for this, again by A.L**

** Review/favorite/follow, please!**


	4. How Angels Weep (1:2) -AL

**A.L's CHAPTER**

The Doctor lurched towards her and span around, fishing for his screwdriver in his pocket and pointing it towards the thing that had been behind him. It whirred softly and then flickered – the energy at the centre of the circle was so strong, it had been affecting the sonic. He whispered a soft 'fiddle-sticks' and whacked the metal stick on his palm, trying to get it work, all the while never letting his eyes leave the being that stood frozen there.

"Whatever you do, don't blink." The Doctor urged quickly, frustrated with his screwdriver that still wasn't working. "Don't look away either."

The girl – who'd somehow known his name (he almost seethed, realizing he hadn't even asked for her's) – nodded dumbly and her lip quivered as she opened her mouth to speak. "What- what is it?" she murmured in a vaguely Scottish accent. Even though it was quiet, it echoed against the cave walls in the almost silent atmosphere.

"An Angel," the Doctor said, and finally his screwdriver stopped flickering and finally glowed brightly as it had done when they first entered the cavern. "Yes!" he yelled in glee as he bathed the being in light from its feet upwards and slowly they saw it…

Chipped grey feet that looked hand crafted from stone, ankles hidden by a solid grey, chipped dress that should have swayed in the beings' snarling position, but instead was fixed in the air, a low neckline showed lighter grey patches on the things' skin and as the light trailed upwards, higher, towards its' face…

Maddy's breathe hitched at its' pupil-less, iris-less smooth grey eyes that she knew, no; felt, were fixated on her. She could feel her wolfblood course through her veins faster than the adrenaline and her wolf was yelling at her to run, run and never look back, but at the same time it told her to freeze and never look away. The Doctor had said not to turn away – and even though she didn't trust the man, he was her only hope right now, because even her wolf was scared.

_And that never happened_.

She jumped when she felt a hand grasp her elbow and she almost turned her head to snarl at the owner of the limb until she caught the Doctor's scent and remembered not to blink. Maddy tried to straighten up and look the 'Angel' on, but Maddy courage failed her and she let her eyes stick to the being's hair, rather than the blank eyes.

Her dream had been wrong; yes, the man was called the Doctor, but no – there were no wild wolfbloods or any sign of the T.A.R.D.I.S (if her dream had some of the facts right). Here there was something much worse; a demon dressed as an angel.

All she wanted was to find her family, her Mum and Da' and see Rhydian who was waiting for her back in Stoneybridge. She didn't want to get caught up with a man and a cave and a monster and a dream that seemed to tell a false future. _Maddy wanted to go home._

"My eyes…they're starting to –"

"Sting? Of course, if you don't blink for a long period of time, of course they'll sting!" the Doctor grumbled, striding around the 'Angel' with his screwdriver flickering and whirring as it scanned over the monster. "Low energy levels, obviously dying, here to feed on…"

His head lurched and he almost ran towards Maddy, placing his hands on her shoulders and shook her as he questioned her. It took all of Maddy's strength to not move her eyes and look at the man.

"Quick history lesson; Weeping Angels. Been around since the beginning of the universe," Maddy listened intently and tried not to wonder about the fact aliens existed. "They're quantum-locked."

'Quantum-locked?' Maddy wondered, but before she could move her mouth to ask, the Doctor continued to spew facts.

"The moment someone looks at them, they're frozen. Turned to stone. No one has ever seen an Angel's true form. The moment you look away, the second you blink – they touch you, and 'poof'! You go back in time."

When she thought about it, it didn't sound too bad. Going back in time; she could go back to those days with Shannon and Tom and Rhydian, the days when she wasn't sleeping beneath trees or hunting for food, back when everything was so much simpler. It wouldn't even be that bad…

"Back before you were even born. Maybe the twentieth century, maybe to the fifth – they send you back, and the 'you' from this timeline will vanish. _You'll never have existed._"

Or maybe it was bad.

"The Angels feed on that – the time energy of the 'you' who was but would never be. That's what Weeping Angel's eat; time energy." He searched Maddy's eyes giddily as if she was supposed to have guessed something.

"And…?" Maddy trailed. The Doctor's face didn't fall, neither did his smile grow wider – he just hopped from foot to foot and beamed at her.

The Doctor bounced and laughed and pulled the flashlight from Maddy's hand and shone it at the ceiling. "The bats. They aren't here because of the Weeping Angel: they were either eaten or they flew out." He moved the light down at their feet, even though Maddy couldn't look down. "But there's no…uh…waste…here. So they haven't been here in ages. There's something here that the Angel is living off of, eating."

"Which is?" Maddy questioned as her eyes began to blur.

"What is there a lot of here?"

And then Maddy realized. She had come here for a scent she couldn't resist, one that filled her senses and forced her halfway across the country. She had come here for the over-loading energy that filled her veins and that was when Maddy realized.

"Energy. The energy here!"

"Yes! The energy!" The Doctor grasped Maddy's shoulders excitedly and turned to the Weeping Angel. "Look at it. The stone is chipping. That means it's dying. That means whatever it's feeding on has either run out or somehow isn't available anymore."

But that couldn't be right; there was so much energy around them it was burning Maddy, fizzing her very soul. There was no way it had run out or hadn't become available. It was _everywhere_.

Maddy couldn't continue the thought any longer, because her eyes began to burn and it took all of her self-control to not lift her hands and rub them raw. Her fists opened and closed by her sides as she tried to urge her wolfblood to calm down, thinking of open fields and green grass, and Rhydian's voice and Mam and Da's arms wrapped around her.

But instead of calming her down it riled up the sadness inside her as the torrent of memories of her lost mother and father broke through her well-enforced mental dams, crashing through every other corner of her mind and pushing itself to the front, flushing away the danger of the demonic angel in front of her in mere moments, and just as quickly tears grew in her eyes, blurring Maddy's sight.

It was only just before she raised her hands to rub the tears did she recognize the blurry grey image of the thing – the Weeping Angel – with its hand reaching out with long, unruly stone nails, and those milliseconds before she pressed the tears away, she saw it; a girl. A girl instead of an angel – though this girl seemed much more of an angel than the other had ever been – standing behind the alien with her hands cupping her face and her shoulders shaking.

Her brown hair was plaited neatly from the top of her head right round to the back, with little flowers which Maddy faintly remembered to be forget-me-nots and baby's breath poking in and out of the lengths of liquid chocolate, the stems like bright green highlights in contrast. Her feet were bare and a long white dress - plain in a way that seemed almost beautiful - just like that which the elder's corpse had worn, slung around the girl's shoulders and swayed softly at her bare ankles.

"Hey, what are you…" Maddy didn't listen. She was too stuck from her own memories and the girl.

Sobs wracked the young girl's frame for a moment, but as Maddy's hands – she couldn't stop them anymore, not in the few seconds this all happened in - reached closer and closer to her eyes, the girl paused, and the pale and thin fingers that hid her face from view opened to reveal amber eyes and thin pink lips that were twisted into a smirk.

"Watch out!" The Doctor yelled.

Maddy gasped and as her hands pressed against her eyelids and rubbed the stinging away, her eyes opened again just in time to lurch backwards from the looming grey – and for just a second, pale peach – hand that froze by Maddy's throat and almost grazed at Maddy's unprotected neck…

And then stopped.

Maddy's back collided with the stone beneath her as the Doctor roughly pushed her away from the approaching hand.

There was a long pause of quiet, filled with gasping breaths - caused more by shock than any actual exercise - and then the Doctor, who stared at the Angel somewhere beneath its' eyes, held out his hand (it was a bit far from where she laid, but she reached out anyway) and helped her up slowly.

Maddy dusted off her ripped jeans and cursed herself repeatedly in her mind, the swears growing slowly more into growls in her mind than comprehensive words. It was an effort to think of calming things but eventually, she pictured wide fields with her and Rhydian and Jana and Shannon and Tom all sitting together, her Ma appearing with a basket filled with all sorts of meat and snacks - she quickly blocked it off.

"Turn around," the Doctor whispered, so quiet Maddy wouldn't have heard if she hadn't been a Wolfblood. She did as he asked, unlike before, and turned so quickly it was a blur to anyone who could see.

Her breathing hitched. She met it's eyes.

"There's another one."

"I know."

A moment passed.

"What...What now?" Maddy asked hesitantly. Last time there was only one Angel and two people to look at it. But now there was two to watch and two to see: if one of them blinked, they were done for. Was it possible to walk out slowly? Or watch both at the same time? Suddenly the question came to Maddy: how could you even escape an Angel, if you always had to watch it?

Something touched Maddy's hand, and after a moment she realized it was the Doctor's. He took her hand into his and clenched.

"Listen. There's something we can do."

Maddy tried to ask what, tried to answer, but her voice was stuck in her breath from the sudden realization that perhaps she would never get out of this, never see Ma and Da again, never see Shannon and Tom and Jana and never see…Rhydian.

"Take my hand," and she did. She clenched his with a touch of her wolf self's strength mixing in unnecessarily, her nails digging in just a tad (she hears blood drop into some other liquid, smelt blood, felt the Doctor wince ever so slightly). Their backs pressed together and Maddy smelt sweat and damp mould.

"On three," he explained, "we are going to duck and close our eyes. And then run."

"Are you crazy? They'll get us, come on! There's got to be something better than -" His hand tightened over Maddy's and she fell silent.

"Do you trust me?'

'No,' Maddy wanted to say. 'I don't know you, I don't this place, I just want my Ma and Da' and my friends back, I don't trust you.'

But, Maddy didn't know what it was, when her mouth opened, the opposite came out.

"Yes, okay, I trust you, just get us out, please?" She half-whispered back frantically. For some reason, she could tell there was a smile on his face.

"Alright."

Maddy felt them both take a breath.

"One."

She tightened her hold, and held in a shiver of dread and tried to bundle up her nerves.

"Two."

She felt her eyes flicker, half-shut, ready to blink. Once again, she saw it: a different girl in the same dress style as the previous one. She ignored it.

"Three."

She didn't hesitate. She dropped to the ground, still holding the Doctor's hand. her eyes were shut tightly and though her blood was thumping loudly in her ears, the world surrounding them was quiet. She felt the Doctor fall beside her.

Then, she heard the word 'run' from the man and she didn't give a second thought before tugging him along with her, running through to the other side of the cavern and through the tunnels she'd gone through on the way in here - a route she wished she'd never taken.

She should have just ignored the energy and continued on her way, should have got a job and got money and took a plane back to Stoneybridge: that was, of course, if another stupid life-ruining doctor she knew hadn't spread her whole backstory all around England.

The light from the entrance shone and Maddy had never felt so happy. Even as they had gotten outside, Maddy didn't stop running (and dragging the Doctor with her) until they'd both gone a few feet into the woods.

And then she collapsed, breathing heavy and without rhythm.

Something burst out of her throat. At first, she had thought it was her gasping for breath, but instead it was something she hadn't done in some time. A loud laugh that slowly turned into a fit. If she had thought she'd do anything after escaping the Weeping Angel's, it wasn't this.

The Doctor stared at her as if she was crazy (and maybe she was, a little) but then he, too, joined in.

"That was - " Maddy began.

"Terrifying? Scary? Heart-pumping?" the Doctor cut in.

"I was going to say unexpected, but I guess those work too." She continued between laughs. Then, she stood back up from the grass and looked down at the Doctor who laid there red-faced. Maddy held out her hand. "I'm Maddy."

Something crossed over the Doctor's face. Maddy didn't catch it quick enough. She didn't know what it was - suprise? Suspicion?

He took her hand, however.

"I'm the Doctor."

* * *

"I'm Maddy."

The Doctor stared at the appendage in question.

This Maddy girl was nice. Average looking - brown hair and brown eyes that you could find anywhere. But with an awfully heavy accent. And there was something else about her, about the fact that she could run so fast, how she'd kept surprisingly calm during the whole situation. How she'd so easily cut her nails into his palm - which, with his thin skin, was not actually very odd.

Most importantly though: she knew his name. He'd never told her his name.

For a moment, suspicion jumped on his face and he quickly pushed it away. He would find out how she knew his name. Besides, she seemed like alright company. It wouldn't be too bad to have her on board the T.A.R.D.I.S for a while - time knows he hasn't had much social contact for some time.

He smiled and took her hand. "I'm the Doctor." 'But you already knew that.' His thoughts went unsaid, but he wondered if she heard them subconsciously anyway.

As he was pulled up with strength he'd somehow seemed to expect from her, blue caught his eye. There, by the entrance of the cave, stood his baby.

'Finally,' he thought, 'I knew she would calm down soon.'

Maddy was pushed away as the Doctor sprinted towards it, hugging the police box as if it were a large man and whispering apologies and thanks to the machine. The time lord knew she was confused, but for a moment, he didn't care.

"W-what?" He heard her say. He turned his head, and there was look of shock on her face worry and fear was etched in there too. "What…" There was pause, as if she thought about what she said next, "what is that?"

The Doctor felt a rush go through him - it was coming up, the best part of introducing someone to the T.A.R.D.I.S. He pulled the key from his pocket, pushed it into the lock and twisted, pushed the door open swiftly and bowed in a somewhat graceful way. "This," he explained, "is the T.A.R.D.I.S."

He heard her breathing hitch. Yes, his T.A.R.D.I.S was quite the beauty. She could almost take your breath away.

"It stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space."

If he had looked up, perhaps, he would have seen the stricken look on her face. The fear of something. He didn't, however.

After a moment, when it was clear she wasn't going to say anything, the Doctor coughed into a fist and pulled at his bowtie. Then, he walked in, held the door open and wide and called for Maddy to join him in there. She did, with some hesitation. The Doctor waited eagerly for the best part.

"It's bigger on the inside," she breathed. The Doctor grinned full on and laughed (if he had listened carefully, he would have heard the worried lilt in her voice).

"Well, it's a time machine!" He searched her face for something suspicious. Instead, he met her rightfully worried eyes, filled with a touch of wonder. "Any place, any time, any part of the world!"

And, like always, he didn't hesitate with his next words. "You want to see?"

A long few minutes passed and then the Doctor saw something in Maddy's eyes glow. Hope, he could read clearly, wonder, determination.

He knew her answer before she even thought it.

* * *

If he'd heard her thoughts, he would have seen just how hopeful she was. A chance to find her parents: she hadn't thought it was be this easy. If she just asked, she was sure he'd take her to Stoneybridge. To Rhydian.

Just the thought that she could see him again, his eyes, his hair, his smile - there was no question as to what she would say.

No, she didn't know this Doctor and no, she didn't trust him. No, she still wasn't sure what that dream was, and no, she didn't know for certain if the T.A.R.D.I.S really did what the Doctor said it could do. No, she didn't know if she was safe, or if he was a safe person.

No, she didn't know much. She just knew that no matter what, she had to see everyone again, and everything else? She'd just have to tough it out.

She smiled, almost. "I want to see."

The door shut behind her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this is so late. I just procrastinated, I have no excuses. Please tell me if there are any mistakes, and review, favorite and follow! Next chapter is HP's again!**


End file.
